Who Made My Life Hell
by LeikoLauren
Summary: Senri Shiki was dragged into a surfing contest. Because of that, he almost drowned. That was because he was wounded. But theres another story to that deep gash on his stomach. A story which may kill innocent ones. Takuma/Senri. Sequel coming soon!


Me: New Story! It just randomly popped into my mind. It's about Takuma and Senri!

Senri: Nooo...

Takuma: Yay! Lauren-Chan doesn't own Vampire Knight. However, she does own Katsuko Suzuki and Shinto Kariama.

It was night. The moon was shining, casting a gentle silver glow on the Kuran Manor's beach. Beautiful.

Senri Shiki was sat on a towel, which had the design of a kitsune. On the corner of the towel was the initials, 'SS'. He was wearing light grey swimming trunks. Sexy.

Rima Touya was building a sand castle with Yuuki Kuran and Ruka Souen. She was wearing a deep blue swimming bikini. She was dazzling with the moonlight reflecting off her skin.

Ruka Souen was making finishing touches to the sand castle. She was dressed in a lilac swimming bikini. Beautiful. She could take anyones breath away.

Yuuki Kuran was adding a flag to the sand castle. She was wearing a one piece maroon and grey bikini. She could make anyone think she was stunning. Her brown hair tied into a ponytail.

Akatsuki Kain. He was reading a book on a deck chair, decked in light black swimming trunks. Very sexy...

Kaname Kuran. He was watching everyone with gentle eyes. Surprise, surprise. He was wearing very dark maroon trunks. Beautiful.

Takuma Ichijo. Splashing Hanabusa Aidou and Katsuko Suzuki with water. Dressed in dark green trunks. Badass.

Katsuko Suzuki. She playfully splashed Hanabusa Aidou. She was wearing a dark red bikini. Her dark chestnut hair, with that one single purple streak stood out.

Hanabusa Aidou. He splashed Takuma Ichijo and Katsuko Suzuki. He was decked in a light blue speedo. Gorgeous.

Seiren. She quietly sat on the sand a few inches away from everyone else, wearing grey shorts and a strapless white shirt.

Shinto Kariama. He flipped through a magazine, wearing dark red trunks. Sexy!

Senri thought that everything was going fine, until Hanabusa suggested a surfing competition. Everyone agreed.

"It seems fun..." Rima said absentmindly.

"No..." Senri flat out refused. Takuma gasped at his maroon haired lover. He shot him the adorable emerald green puppy eyes.

"Why not, Senri?" he whimpered. "It'll be fun!"

Senri blushed slightly. Very slightly.

"Don't wanna... for obvious rea-" he was cut of as Hanabusa and Takuma dragged him into Yuuki's team.

The teams consisted on:

Team Yuuki!

Yuuki Kuran

Katsuko Suzuki

Senri Shiki

Shinto Kariama

Rima Touya

Team Kaname!

Kaname Kuran

Takuma Ichijo

Hanabusa Aidou

Akatsuki Kain

Ruka Souen

Host was Seiren.

"Okay, everyone! The surfing contest is starting! The first team to get their respective beach balls which float in the water wins!" Hanabusa announced.

First up with Team Yuuki was Rima. She was versing Akatsuki.

"Okay, Rima. Keep focused. Akatsuki is a very good player. So be careful." Yuuki told her. They didn't know that Kaname was telling the same thing to Akatsuki.

"3! 2! 1! Begin!" Seiren announced.

Rima and Akatsuki kicked off, surfing through the waves very gracefully.

"Yeah!" Rima yelled as she grabbed her beach ball, surfing back to her team.

"Well done, Rima!" Yuuki cried, glomping her.

Soon, it was the finals. It was Senri verses Hanabusa.

Both teams were tieing.

"Begin!"

Senri and Hanabusa were off with a splash. Little did they know, on Senri's chest, was a deep gash, which was no ordinary one...

"Urk... my chest. Why did they drag me into this... and I'm still seeing illusions..." Senri groaned. He eyes widened as he saw what looked like a dark shadow lunging towards him. 'No!' his mind screamed, but he didn't move. He was wobbling all over the place.

"Is Senri all right, he seems to be wobbling..." Takuma asked. He was concerned for his beautiful lover.

Splash!

A huge splash arose, and after it cleared, Senri was no where to be seen. All what was left was a surfboard.

"Senri!" Takuma cried, diving into the ocean.

'Can't breath... all I can see is... darkness... swirling..." Senri passed out, paler than he should be.

'Senri... where are you?' Takuma cried in his mind. His Senri might be dead, even vampires can die of drowning. But only if they don't control water.

He noticed the water was a little reddish. Blood.

He saw a body land softly on the sea bed. Senri...

He swam to the body. His calculations were correct. The body was Senri's.

Takuma scooped the body up, noticing the deep gash. He dragged him to the surface, gasping for air...

"Are you all right?" Katsuko asked worriedly, grabbing Senri and Takuma.

Takuma placed Senri on his towel and examined him.

"He needs CPR." Kaname instructed, looking at Takuma.

Takuma nodded, understanding Kaname.

He carefully placed his lip onto Senri's opened mouth, breathing into it.

"...!" Senri's eyes snapped open after a few minutes. His eyes widened as he saw Takuma. He struggled, kicking his feet.

At that moment, Takuma parted from him.

"..." Senri stared, blushing slightly.

He didn't expect to be glomped. He yelped.

Takuma released him immediantly, grabbing a random first aid kit.

"Are you all right? Why didn't you tell us about this?" Takuma cried.

Senri looked down.

"Because this one... can kill you... kill me... kill all of us..." he muttered. "This one... was caused by... her..."

"By who, Senri?" Takuma looked worried. "Tell us!"

Senri looked up, eyes filling with unshed tears.

"By... Kazio Shiki... my older sister, who made my life hell..."

Me: So there you have it, folks. Read and Review!


End file.
